Kiss of the Vampire
by Shinigami1951
Summary: A teenage boy is presumed dead after a boating accident that killed his parents but all it isn't as it seems. Meanwhile in England the coolest boy in town falls for the enigmatic new guy, but both are harbouring dark secrets! 1x2
1. Prologue

The overall name of this fic is called Vampire Heart. It's a fusion for a book called Vampire Heart but I've cut it down so the three different parts will be put up separately.

Disclaimer: The book was written by J.B.Calchman and the GW characters are own by Bandai ECT. So I don't own either the book or characters used. Sucks sometimes doesn't it?

Warnings: Vampires, Lemon (maybe), bit angst, Yaoi, Death?

Notes: This might get confusing but hopefully I'll be able to guide you through it all.

Pairings: 1x2 2xH 

Review or comments to DuoChan666@aol.com please!

PART ONE – Kiss Of The Vampire 

Prologue – The Funeral

Oakport, Maine 

The Churchyard was perched on the top of a cliff. A line of black spruce trees was all that prevented it from slipping into the ocean. Deep below the water swirled and a mist rose, like steam, seeping into the crags of the dark rocks as it made its ascent.

Three fresh gravestones were waiting; three coffins already lay waiting to be covered. It was in the last of the light that four figures approached them. The preacher led the way, his robes skimming the damp ground as he took his position. The others followed: a women whose ill-assorted clothes might have come from a dressing-up box; a tall man whose thick blond hair was like a flame against his dark coat; and last a child, a boy, struggling to keep up, tumbling forward towards the graves.

There was another person in that churchyard hidden among the spruces at the cliff-edge. His prussian eyes strained to watch the funeral procession. The preacher began to speak, but there was no hope of hearing the words. The man's mouth opened and closed, but his words seemed to make no dent in the air. The others huddled together as if gaining strength from each other. The watcher had an overwhelming desire to turn and run but he knew that it was out of the question. No matter what he had to get the child and only the child was important.

A sudden shot of pain bore through him and he lurched back. His veins felt overloaded with blood and he lay still until the burning left him.

Relieved, he clawed his way back to his feet. His hand brushing the bandage on his neck. He drew his hand away and saw the very tips of his fingers were scarlet.

Turning back to the funeral he watched as the man threw a handful of earth in to each open grave. The women hurried forward to help her husband in cleaning his hands leaving the boy standing there alone in the centre of the churchyard trembling. The watcher moved silently from the edge of the trees. Was this it?

Quickly he calculated the distance between them. He could do it. And the circle will be complete.

But what if he failed? What if he was seen? The others might be scared, but that wouldn't stop them and the circle would begin all over again and the child would be lost to him forever. He recoiled, with a pain far worse than that from the blood wound. He couldn't do this. Not yet. New plans were needed.

As it began to rain the preacher led them back into the church. As the rain grew heavier they started to run. As the heavy door slammed shut a bolt of lightning sliced through the air. Thunder followed.

Alone in the churchyard, the watcher stepped out from his hiding-place. Lumps of earth clung to his boots. He realised how foolish he had been to think he could have captured the boy here. He could move only slowly now, as once he had through the ocean, the undertow tugging at his legs. The thunder and lighting crashed around him as he stood before the three graves. The others' footprints had already been washed away.

He watched the water worming it's way into the newly carved marble and shuddered as he read the inscriptions.

Odin Lowe, 1957 - 2002. Beloved husband of Charlotte and father of Heero and Quatre.

_Charlotte Yuy Lowe, 1959 – 2002. …_

_Heero Lowe, 1985 – 2002. Son of Odin and Charlotte. 'In their death they were not divided'…_

The tears that had begun to form froze with the shock of reading his own name. His finger traced the carved letters on the icy marble. _Heero Lowe. He still couldn't believe what had happened._

As another flash of lightning struck, the pain within him seemed to respond, pushing through his veins and towards the wound. And the warm rivers of blood gushed from his neck to his shoulder and down to join the sea of mud below.

TBC…

Should I continue? REVIEW! Bye


	2. Chapter One - The Sea and the Boy

Notes: This might get confusing but hopefully I'll be able to guide you through it all. There aren't many main characters and I'm cutting quite a few people out early on or they don't come into it much later or they aren't in it at all!  
  
Pairings: 1x2 2xH  
  
Review or comments to DuoChan666@aol.com please!  
  
Thanks to : nikkiel, dae, Janine, Shinonome (Lots of Cliffs? Yes I suppose it will be the more reviews I get the quicker I update!) Amiko (You can let go of my ankles! I'm updating!), RyoTay Moy (Love ya girl!), CSMar, Sakura, and Okoluo! For reviewing!  
  
1.1 PART ONE – Kiss Of The Vampire  
  
1.1.1 Chapter One  
  
1.1.2 St Dove's, Cornwell  
  
"You don't know anything about him."  
  
"And if I don't ask I never will."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He could be dangerous."  
  
He laughed. "Don't be daft!"  
  
"Remember what happened to Sally?"  
  
"Yes but…"  
  
"But you don't believe in…"  
  
This argument, if it could be called that, was interrupted by the door opening. Just another couple of tourists coming into the Green Room to get a coffee and something to eat after a stroll along the beach. As Catherine settled them with a menu and began to chitchat, Duo remained by the window, watching the boy outside.  
  
For the past week, they had argued about him. Duo was curious to know his story, but Catherine believed he was best left alone. Of course his aunt (1) had strong views about boys and men, after the latest upheavals in her own personal life. But Duo wasn't being awkward or stubborn. There was something about that boy which drew him to watch him, even though he never appeared to notice him.  
  
The steam from the coffee machine had cloudy up the window and Duo raised his hand to clean himself a hole to look through. He watched the boy who stood beside the sea, mesmerized by the waves.  
  
It was a windy morning but the sun was high in the sky and it wasn't cold. His dark brown hair floppy over his face and flew with the wind. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his blue jeans and the denim jacket was hanging loosely over his shoulders and back. His clothes were dirty and well worn.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Duo looked round at Catherine who was glaring at him.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." Duo told her before turning his gaze back outside. The glass was streamed up again and he rubbed another large hole in it. It was infuriating the way his hair flapped around his face, preventing him from getting a good view of it. Perhaps it was the unnatural stillness, but he seemed to Duo like a sculpture, his features soft and smooth as aged stone.  
  
"Excuse me, excuse me miss."  
  
Duo sighed and turned to the mistaken women.  
  
"Oh my I am sorry." The tourist gasped seeing her 'miss' was a male.  
  
"That's alright it happens a lot of the time." Duo smiled politely at her and her partner and took their order.  
  
With long golden brown hair and large violet eyes Duo could easily pass as a girl. He didn't mind really, it kept him out of trouble with the police who didn't believe that a lovely young girl since as himself could do anything wrong.  
  
The door opened again.  
  
"Hello stranger."  
  
Duo looked at the new comers and gave his girlfriend a smile as Hilde hurried over to kiss him. His girlfriend was wet as normal. Hilde loved the sea but Duo preferred to stay as far away as possible. Hilde nuzzled Duo's neck and the couple Duo was serving laughed.  
  
"That would explain it. He's been staring out that window for ages. He was obviously watching you."  
  
For the people that knew him and Hilde as a couple it was easy to see who the male was. Hilde looked more like a handsome male than a beautiful girl. Duo was more of a female that Hilde and he was far more graceful and gentle with everything he did.  
  
Duo went to fetch coke and coffee while Hilde smiled at the elderly couple.  
  
"Did you hear about the Vampire of St Dove's?"  
  
"I was reading about that in our guidebook." The man replied. "It was during the plague times, wasn't it? He roamed the streets of the town, drinking the blood of the dying."  
  
His wife tutted. She clearly didn't think this was a suitable mealtime conversation.  
  
"Oh yes, everyone knows about *that* old vampire, what I'm talking about is the *new* vampire."  
  
"Hilde." Duo warned, he didn't want Hilde scaring away customers but then the tourist seemed to be interested in what Hilde was saying so Duo let them be.  
  
"What new vampire?"  
  
"Oh yes, indeed! It happened a little over a week ago. A girl walking home late at night… you get the picture? Next morning, she was found by the side of the road with two little puncture marks in her neck."  
  
The man gasped and the woman went pale.  
  
"She was alive." Duo interrupted.  
  
"Barely." Hilde retorted, "and she hasn't spoken since."  
  
Duo was about to pass Hilde a coke when she stood and went and stood behind the woman's back.  
  
Duo shook his head but Hilde ignored him.  
  
"What to know the best bit? The girl was a waitress here."  
  
The woman turned a shade of green and rushed out for air. Her husband followed.  
  
Catherine ran to the door and watched them walk off. "Hilde you are bad for business."  
  
Hilde laughed and walked back to Duo and slipped an arm round his waist.  
  
"Please Miss Catherine can Duo come out to play?" She asked affecting a child's voice.  
  
Catherine smiled. "Off you go then." She said.  
  
Hilde took Duo by the hand and pulled Duo out into the bright sunshine.  
  
"You have a good time!" Catherine called after the couple.  
  
Duo said nothing, his eyes scanned the beach for the mysterious boy that he could get out of his head – the boy that came every day to watch the sea.  
  
TBC…  
  
(1) I know Catherine is Trowa' sister but in this she isn't and she's Duo aunt and Trowa, when he comes in this, has nothing to do with Catherine!  
  
Please review and tell me what you all think! 


	3. Chapter Two - A Helping Hand

The overall name of this fic is called Vampire Heart. It's a fusion for a book called Vampire Hear but I've cut it down so the three different parts will be put up separately.

Disclaimer: The book was written by J.B.Calchman and the GW characters are own by Bandai ECT. So I don't own either the book or characters used. Sucks sometimes doesn't it?

Warnings: Vampires, Lemon (maybe), bit angst, Yaoi, Death, OOC

Notes: This might get confusing but hopefully I'll be able to guide you through it all. There aren't many main characters and I'm cutting quite a few people out early on or they don't come into it much later or they aren't in it at all! The bit at the end in italics comes in ever so often. It's from someone's pov but if I told you who it would give away the plot! It comes in every few chapters so I'm warning you now. This part hasn't been beta. My betas all seem to have taken time out on me! I apologise now for wrong spellings or grammar mistakes.

Pairings: 1x2 2xH D+Muller

Review or comments to DuoChan666@aol.com please! 

Thanks to: RyoTay Moy, okolou, candy, Sakura!

PART ONE – Kiss Of The Vampire Chapter Two 

Duo laid back on the rug, his dark sunglasses filtering the strong afternoon sunlight, and tossed the paperback to one side. He must of read the same sentence a hundred times. He couldn't concentrate at all. If was as if the heat had sucked all the strength out of him.

He reached into his bag and fumbled for his cd walkman. It was already loaded with a cd and he slipped on the headphones enjoying the heavy bass that resounded through his head.

Duo was pulled from his half-daze state by a shadow falling over him. He opened his violet eyes and removed the sunglass and headphones.

"Hello Dorothy. Having fun?"

"The water is great!!!" She beamed patting herself dry. "I just love the water! Not as much as boys, of course. They're obsessed! But it feels so good! Oh Duo, I forgot you can't swim, or well maybe one day Hilde will teach you."

Duo had no plans to learn how to swim and no desire to be taught.

"Muller is gonna teach me how to surf! Hilde once tried to teach me but there is something different about being on a surfboard with the man you love. Oh don't you just love having someone Duo? It is such an uplifting feeling."

Duo sighed, once Dorothy got going there was nothing to stop her. Duo rolled onto his front and rested his head on his arms.

"Shall I do your back for you?" Dorothy asked and Duo nodded. "You've been so quiet lately Duo." She began to rub the cream into Duo's back. "Is it this vampire business? It's so shocking and I bet it's bad for business. Image if there is a real vampire round here. As long as you're with someone at night you're safe! Maybe there is just a maniac on the loose who likes the taste of blood! But then…"

"Can we change the subject?" Duo asked. "What are you going to wear to Romerfeller's Opening Night?"

That worked. Dorothy's face lighten up and Duo closed his eyes blocking out her voice as she began to go in to great detail on all her outfits and which one would look the best. Half way through Dorothy finished Duo's back and went to lay next to him weighing up the pros and cons of her outfits.

Duo was brought back to attention by a shower of icy drops on her body. He twisted round to see Hilde leaning over him dripping wet. He was about to complain when she silenced him with a kiss. Duo looked at Dorothy who had jumped up to met Muller and watched them kiss passionately. Things were getter pretty serious between them considering the two had only been going out for a few weeks now.

"So what's going on tonight?" Muller asked Hilde who sat down and leant against Duo.

"We're heading down the coast. There is this great new place on the Lizard. Live band and food!"

There were nods and sounds of enthusiasm from everyone part from Duo. "I have to work tonight" He said and then in response to Hilde's groans. "You knew that already." But Hilde acted dumb and made Duo out to be the bag guy spoiling everyone else's fun. "You can go without me."

"The idea of going out with you Duo was so we could actually GO OUT with each other."

"I need the money Hilde."

"But I just wanna be with you."

Duo rolled his eyes and spotted his watch. "Fuck! I'm late."

"Come tonight please Duo!"

"If I can get away early I will. I've gotta go. Bye guys."

Hilde and Dorothy chased after Duo as he heading up along the beach towards the Green Room.

"Wow is that a Harley?" The bike outside the Green Room was somewhat battered and rusted but it retained its classic style. Duo peered closely at it.

"Who cares!" Hilde snorted. "Never catch me riding on that heap on junk. It looks like it's gonna fall to pieces any minute."

One of the many things Duo hated about Hilde was she was so… how's the best way to put this? Bitchy?

Duo gave Hilde a quick kiss before running inside. "Sorry I'm late!"

The place was empty but Duo knew from experience that in about half an hour 

"Don't worry Love." Catherine smiled at Duo who was still wearing just his shorts, that looked more like hot pants than shorts but there. "Good news I've hired someone new and they can start tonight!"

"Who is she?"

"Come and see." Catherine lead the way into the kitchen and Duo laughed to see Catherine's new comer was already elbow deep in washing liquid.

"Heero." Catherine said. "I would like to met my nephew. Duo this is Heero Yuy."

Duo smiled as Heero turned. Then his heart missed a beat. It was that boy. Duo didn't have a clue what to say as the prussian eyes beat into his violet ones.

"We have a customer. I'll leave you two, alone." Catherine winked at Duo before walking back to the café.

Duo felt trapped. This is what he had wanted, a chance to be alone with him, to ask him who he was and where he had come from and why he watched the sea everyday. And yet he couldn't seem to get himself to speak yet alone ask such probing questions.

"She told me you know."

"What?"

Duo couldn't believe Heero had tried to struck up a conversation with him. Or maybe it was the Japanese accent that surprised Duo cause Heero didn't look Japanese.

"Catherine. She told me what happened to Sally."

Duo was silent, if only he could think of something to say, ANYTHING to say.

"Gomen, would you prefer not to talk about it?"

"Oh no. No it's ok!"

Now Heero was the one having problems with what to say. The silence became deep and thick between them.

"Do you…" Duo began. "Do you believe in…"

Catching his eye Duo let his words fade out. Heero was looking at him with such intensity. It was as if he was staring deep into Duo's soul and suddenly Duo had the urge to run and hide away.

"Do I believe?" He repeated the question to himself before meeting Duo's eyes again. "I don't know what to believe in any more."

And with that Heero turned back to the sink and continued to do the dishes leaving Duo staring at his back.

Later that Night… 

I have sensed the hunger building all day and as night falls I know it is time. The town is dark and almost deserted. I stand by the cliff edge and listen to the waves I can't see. It's a relaxing sound and I wonder why I have been drawn here. I lose track of time as I stand there, just listening and watching the shifting patterns of darkness as the lighthouse flashes every now and then. It's at times like this when I reflect on everything in my life and how I've come to be here today. And even as I stand here I can feel the hunger building and I turn in land and search the black landscape. There she is. She's heading this way and is coming to me. She can see me and knows I want something from her. As she comes closer my hand reaches out to her. We look similar. I brush aside her silky hair and lower my head as I trace my lips along her neck. I feel her shiver under my touch but she doesn't pull away she wants this and I need her like a human needs air! I bite and drink, Taste the copper liquid as it slides down my throat. I take what I need before laying her down comfortably on the ground knowing that when the sun rose someone would find her.

TBC…

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	4. Chapter Three - It's Back!

The overall name of this fic is called Vampire Heart. It's a fusion for a book called Vampire Hear but I've cut it down so the three different parts will be put up separately.  
  
Disclaimer: The book was written by J.B.Calchman and the GW characters are own by Bandai ECT. So I don't own either the book or characters used. Sucks sometimes doesn't it?  
  
Warnings: Vampires, Lemon (maybe), bit angst, Yaoi, Death, OOC  
  
Notes: This might get confusing but hopefully I'll be able to guide you through it all. There aren't many main characters and I'm cutting quite a few people out early on or they don't come into it much later or they aren't in it at all!  
  
Pairings: 1x2 2xH  
  
Review or comments to DuoChan666@aol.com please!  
  
Thanks to: Morfina, Sakura (If I told you who the pov was that would be giving away the plot!), suicidal_flame, patadragon (I know the chapters are too short and I do try to make them longer! It just never seems to work!), Michiko Yuy and White Destiny.  
  
1.1 PART ONE – Kiss Of The Vampire  
  
1.1.1 Chapter Three  
  
"I can't believe you hired him!" Duo yelled at Catherine but his young aunt sent a smirk back over her shoulder.  
  
"But you are glad I did."  
  
Duo glared at her back. "That isn't the point! Yesterday you were telling me he was dangerous and now you have hired him to work HERE!"  
  
"Do keep your voice down."  
  
Duo growled at her.  
  
"He came in here and told me he had seen the vacancy and he was just really sweet so I had to give him the job."  
  
"But, but…"  
  
"But nothing."  
  
Duo sighed. He couldn't help it, he felt something towards Heero that was stronger than the feeling he felt towards Hilde. He still liked Hilde, just not as a girlfriend any more!  
  
"You like him." Catherine informed Duo earning herself another glared as she handed Duo a mug of coffee.  
  
"What's not to like?" Duo asked blushing.  
  
Catherine's expression suddenly turned serious.  
  
"But what about Hilde?"  
  
"I don't know. She was so nice when we first came here but that was a year ago and instead of us getting closer we seem to have gotten further apart. I don't know. My life is just so… boring at the moment. She wanted me to go out with her last night but I need to work here for money. I don't wanna be stuck in this small village for the rest of my life."  
  
"If it's good enough for me, it's good enough for you." Catherine nodded at Duo who shook his head back.  
  
"Maybe I'm just waiting for something BIG to happen."  
  
"That something big would be Heero Yuy would it?"  
  
Duo blushed even more.  
  
"Just be careful. Hilde isn't going to take kindly to rejection and you still don't know a lot about Heero. Just be careful."  
  
"Don't tell me he's dangerous again."  
  
"Just play it safe. You never know." And with that Catherine buried herself in the morning newspaper, leaving Duo to his thoughts.  
  
Duo was helping Catherine clear away the breakfast things when a motorcycle pulled up outside and Heero walked in taking off his helmet as he moved.  
  
"Morning. Bright and early I see. Coffee?" Catherine asked.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
Duo watched Heero walk pass without even an hello and hissed in frustration.  
  
"Rome wasn't built in a day Love."  
  
Duo looked at Catherine for a second and felt his mouth twitch. The next second he was cracking up in fits of laughter while Catherine giggled to herself.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Duo stopped laughing as Hilde walked in.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She greeted Duo with a morning kiss while Catherine muttered something about getting another cup of coffee.  
  
"Where were you last night?"  
  
"It was so busy in here Hilde. I couldn't get away. Have fun?"  
  
"Without you? No way. It was dead before it had even started." She moaned sitting down. "I see that Hayley is still outside."  
  
Just then Catherine came back in towing a not impressed Heero behind her.  
  
"The Hayley belongs to Heero. Heero this is Hilde Skybucker (1) she's one of our regulars. Heero Yuy." Catherine introduced them both ignoring the look of death she was getting from Duo.  
  
"Yuy? You related to J Yuy in any way?"  
  
"Grandfather."  
  
"That your bike?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"It belongs to J." Catherine explained quickly seeing Heero's lack of response was beginning to piss Hilde off. "Heero found it and clean it out."  
  
"Looks like you did a great job."  
  
Duo snorted. "Since when did you know anything about bikes Hilde?"  
  
Hilde choose to ignore her boyfriend and continued to speak to Heero. "Maybe one day soon you'll take me out on a spin."  
  
Duo could really kill Hilde right about now! She told him yesterday she didn't want to go on the bike and now she was asking Heero for a ride. Duo wanted to scream.  
  
"Maybe." Heero replied looking from Duo's pissed off face to Hilde's I- didn't-say-anything-wrong face.  
  
"Here's an idea. My parents own the Romefeller Theme Park, it's the closest thing England has to Disneyland. We're opening a nightclub this Saturday. Why don't you come? It'll you give you a chance to met everyone. Duo can fill you in on all the details."  
  
"Hai." Heero retreated back into the kitchens.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"It's means yes." Duo explained. "Japanese."  
  
"Oh. Talkative guy isn't he?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wonder what his story is."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't have one."  
  
Duo began to put all the chairs back on the floor round the tables.  
  
"Maybe. But I say he has a very interesting story. I mean being related to J Yuy, that's just pure weird."  
  
Before Duo could say anything back a boy about eight came running in. He was out of breath and his eyes were bulging. He tried to speak but couldn't get the words out.  
  
"Sit down. Catherine water!"  
  
Catherine hurried over with a glass of water and Duo steered the boy into a seat. He gulped down a little bit of water.  
  
"Tell us what's wrong."  
  
The boy shook his head and grabbed Duo's arm pulling and pointing towards the door. Duo followed the boy out of the café. Hilde hurried after, as did Catherine. Heero came out to see what was going on. The three of them stood by the beach walkway as Duo was pulled up the road and pointed at something under the cover of bushes.  
  
For a few minutes they waited in silence then Duo reappeared not looking all too well but none the less in his arms was a girl's body.  
  
"It's Lucy Vale." Duo shouted. "She's unconscious!"  
  
"Oh my." Catherine hurried inside. "I'll phone the ambulance."  
  
Heero rushed forward and took the girl off Duo. His fingertips brushed against Duo's and for a second the two boys stood still in time locked deep within the other.  
  
Duo shook his head. "We have to get her inside. I don't know if I should of moved her or not."  
  
"It will be ok." Heero's deep voice smoothed Duo's racing heartbeat and he offered Heero a weak smile as they headed to the café.  
  
"The ambulance is on its way. Put her down here."  
  
The poor boy was hovering in the background and was trying to see over Heero's shoulder. Duo pulled him away smoothing the boy the same way Heero had smoothed him.  
  
Hilde and Heero gave Lucy a once over. Her skin was grey, her hair was messy and tangled, her clothes ripped and torn. As Heero let go off her head it rolled revealing her neck and two dark puncture marks. They were spaced about three or four centimetres apart and were purple and black.  
  
"Just like Sally's." Hilde commented. Heero turned and looked at Duo who was clutching the boy safe in his arms. Silence filled the café.  
  
The boy pulled away from Duo's embrace and reached for the glass of water. He drank deeply and then said.  
  
"It's the vampire. He's back."  
  
TBC…  
  
(1) Couldn't remember how you spelt her surname. I'm not a Hilde fan so I don't remember these things! Soz 


	5. Chapter Four - Music

The overall name of this fic is called Vampire Heart. It's a fusion for a book called Vampire Hear but I've cut it down so the three different parts will be put up separately.

Disclaimer: The book was written by J.B.Calchman and the GW characters are own by Bandai ECT. So I don't own either the book or characters used. Sucks sometimes doesn't it?

Warnings: Vampires, Lemon (maybe), bit angst, Yaoi, Death, OOC

Pairings: 1x2 2xH

Review or comments to DuoChan666@aol.com please!

Notes: POV bit at the end. 

Thanks to: SailorNova, Skaura, Kuroi Doragon, Morfina, and Okoluo!

Guys remember the more reviews I get the quicker I review!!!!! SO GET REVIEWING!!!!!!! 

PART ONE – Kiss Of The Vampire Chapter Four - Music 

Duo couldn't help but laugh as Hilde lead him down the slimy staircase. Duo stopped as the entered the cavern that made up the dance floor and dance space.

"Amazing. Your dad has done one hell of a job." Duo said his violet eyes danced around the cavern.

"I just hope it doesn't scary people Duo." Duo jumped and looked round to see Hilde's Dad standing there.

"Why?"

"These so called vampire attacks, bad for business and the police want to set up a curfew for the locals." Richard Schbeiker sighed. "It's not good."

"I know."

"The Green Room having a bad patch?"

"No not really, it hasn't been as busy as it was but the tourists are coming in to see the vampire while the locals are staying away."

Richard nodded. "It isn't good."

Duo sighed as well.

"Come dance." Hilde begged Duo, but Duo shook his head.

"I'll be there in a minute." Hilde disappeared and Duo looked over the crowd. "Heero." He breathed. He excused himself from Richard's company and headed round the dance floor. Lucky Heero spotted him as well and they met up half way round.

"I didn't think you would come."

"I wanted to see yo… want it was like."

Duo smiled warmly. "Wanna drink?"

Heero nodded and Duo lead the way to the bar.

"I'm sorry." Heero suddenly apologised.

"What for?"

"I've been rude to you."

"I know what it's like, trying to fit in. You'll get there in the end. St Dove's a hard place to settle into."

"You been here long?"

"About a year. Nothing big. Big smiles and warm laughter got me into most people's hearts." Duo flashed Heero a big cheesy grin.

"What do you thin about these Vampire attacks?"

"In truth I know… I think that… I'm really not sure. I'm a bit scared I guess."

Heero study Duo with his prussian eyes.

"Sometimes it's hard to see what is real and what isn't. Our eyes can deceive us."

Duo looked puzzle for a moment and then opened his mouth to say something but Heero placed a finger over his lips.

"It's time I left."

"You've only just got here."

"Your girlfriend wants you."

Duo glanced over to where Hilde was trying to get his attention. When he turned back to Heero, Heero was gone.

Duo waved at Hilde signalling he was going for a breather. He quickly cross the dance floor and ran up the stairs, his hair fly behind him.

"Evening Duo."

Duo waved at Dorothy but didn't stop until he reached fresh air. He turned his head as Heero's Hayley went whizzing pass.

"HEERO!!! WAIT!"

Weather Heero heard Duo or not wasn't sure but he didn't stop. He went through the theme park gates leaving Duo standing there.

"Who are you Heero Yuy?" Duo heard the words fall from his mouth. "Who are you and what are you doing in St Dove's?"

Later that night… 

_The part is over. The gates to the Theme Park are closed and all the partygoers have left and have gone home. They must be tried from all that laughing and dancing. There's a sliver of moonlight tonight, but it barely cuts through the clouds. It's the thinnest of lights to find you way home by. It reminds me of something long past…_

_I can hear music. The plucking of strings. Somewhere near. Through the trees? I see. Here he sits, picking at the strings of his guitar. I can't help it, I stop and listen. It is a perfect place, made more perfect by the darkness and the music. I feel… soothed. But I can also feel my hunger stirring. Tonight it will be easy, tonight it will be him._

_His fingers lift from the strings and he turns, the shadow of the tress keeping half his face in darkness. He sees me standing there, leaning against the branches._

_I compliment him on his music and he smiles. The others don't understand, he tells me, that is why he has come here to this place at this hour to play._

_He isn't scared. I feel him almost wants this. His lips met mine in a passion filled kiss while my hand holds his neck and I drink._

_I drink the warm liquid until I've had my fill. It is over. I kiss him again but he doesn't respond this time. And as I walk away I can almost here his music, ringing in my ears even though he isn't playing it any more._

TBC… 


End file.
